


Wash It Away

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Something's up with Jared and over their latest hiatus Jensen is determined to find out just what that something is while kicking back and relaxing in a cabin down in Tennessee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This story was written for agt_spooky who won me through [Sweet Charity](http://www.sweet-charity.net). Hope this lives up to your expectations, as it took me a while to find a bunny fluffy enough to get this out, and oh was that lake scene worth it... Yummy. I've been feeling a lot of the angst lately, lol. Oh and my beta was happy to see this as I've sent a lot of death!fic, angst!fic, and cannibal!fic her way. So this was a welcome change for her, too. LOL!

“Wash it Away”

By C.K. Blake

 

It’s the thirteenth take. All they have to do is finish this one scene and then they’re on hiatus, a nice two-week break. Still he can’t take his eyes off of his co-star. If there is one thing Jared Padalecki hates, re-doing takes is it. Jensen sighs as he watches from the sidelines.

 

He wants to step in and take Jared aside to find out what’s wrong, because something is obviously wrong if the giant ball of sunshine is now this strange, giant bundle of nerves that gets twitchy whenever they’re alone together, and Jensen hasn’t heard a peep about the ‘most amazing girlfriend’ on the planet in weeks, although, he would be more than pleased if he never heard another word about Sandy McCoy for the rest of his life, because she has what Jensen Ackles doesn’t. She has Jared freaking Padalecki.

 

Finally Jared nails the scene, and no one looks more relieved than Jared, except for maybe Kim. When Kim calls the rap, Jared rushes off of set and head straights to his trailer. He looks tired, and something is definitely up with him. 

 

Jensen doesn’t stand around to make nice with the crew, that’s Jared’s thing, and Jared is more his thing anyway. So Jensen jogs off after Jared, and gets to the trailer just in time to see the door slamming shut behind Jared. Okay, so whatever it is, it can’t be good. Did something happen to his dogs? What the hell? Jensen’s never seen Jared like this.

 

He knocks on the door once, and then he pulls it open, because there’s no damn way in hell he’s gonna just stand out in the cold waiting on Jared to make up his mind about whether or not he’s going to open the door. He steps inside and closes the door behind him, and he takes in a deep breath. 

 

Jared is sitting on the sofa, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. Maybe someone kicked Sadie or Harley, because Jared looks pretty emo at the moment, and Jensen wants to hurt whoever kicked Jared’s puppies. Jensen takes a seat next to Jared on the couch, takes in a deep breath just to take in the sweet, slightly sweaty smell that is Jared, gives Jared’s shoulder an encouraging bump and says, “So who’s ass do I have to kick?”

 

Jared shakes his head, and it kind of worries Jensen that Jared’s not looking up at him.

 

“Jay, man, seriously, what’s up?”

 

Jared lets out a huff and lifts his head though he still doesn’t look at Jensen. “I think I’m gonna just hang out up here, or I might go back to my place in L.A. for a couple of days. I don’t know. Too much shit going on for me to just go home to my family and dump on them, and Momma wouldn’t leave me alone till I level with her. I love my momma, but I swear man, she just doesn’t stop till she’s picked all the meat off the bone.”

 

“All mommas are like that, and what are you talking about staying? You leave the second you get a chance man. You hate freezin’ your ass off. What happened?”

 

“Sandy,” Jared says quietly and sits up a little, and Jensen wants to beat her into a shallow grave for the look on Jared’s face. “She says that I never make time for her anymore and she knows, just knows there’s someone else. But you know how things are here. Christ I never have time for anyone else, but the thing is. Man, she’s right. There is someone else. So I told her, just didn’t tell her who. She had a good idea though, and she said it was over and not to bother coming home for at least a week because that’s how long it would take for her to move out. At least Momma’ll be happy. I don’t think she much cared for Sandy, especially not after that whole Pussy Cat Dolls thing.”

 

“Well it’s her loss, because from everything I know about you, I think you’re pretty cool, man. And you’re not staying in this cold ass place. Look I’m renting this cabin down in Tennessee. Chris told me all about it. He’s stayed there a few times and it’s quiet, out in the middle of freaking nowhere, there’s a lake that’s a good stretch of the legs from the cabin and we can fish till we drop. What do say to that, Jay? Don’t say no. Won’t take me a minute to get you a seat on the flight. Come on. Harley and Sadie can even come along.”

 

“Actually I kind of sent the dogs back on home to Texas. I love my babies, but they need some sunshine and fresh air, not this cold ass weather. And you know I thought I’d be headed to Texas, but I can’t go now. I’d bring everybody down. And I can’t go to Tennessee with you. You’ve probably got plans with Chris and the guys and I’d just be bringing everybody down right now. Just don’t worry about me and call me when you get there.”

 

Jensen shakes his head, and really wants to shake Jared. “Dude, I’m the only one going to Tennessee. I didn’t feel like going home. Dallas is more than I can take right now with my head where it’s at, and Chris is in L.A. talking over a movie deal and hanging out with Steve. I just wanted to get away from sets and work and get some quiet time, and looks like you could use some too. Come on, it’s a big cabin. Two bedrooms, a hot tub, big ass entertainment center, satellite TV, we could bring the Playstation. It’d be more fun with you hanging out. I’m not gonna ask again. You know I don’t beg.”

 

“I bet I could make you beg,” Jared grumbles quietly and Jensen stiffens for a moment and tilts his head, and then Jared looks up at him with a nice, sheepish grin on his face and Jensen knows that he’s won. “Sounds like fun, and if you’re buying the liquor and beer then count me in.”

 

“Ah, you know it,” Jensen says, and he can’t help the broad grin on his face, because he doesn’t have to call the airline to book the flight for Jared, he’d already bought two tickets on a whim.

 

\----------

 

He can’t help the chuckle that escapes him as he looks at Jared from the corner of his eye. Jared has pulled his sunglasses down to the end of his nose and is staring wide-eyed and openmouthed at the cabin. It’s seems quaint and small at first, just a one story, but it’s actually a two story built along the side of a very steep hill. 

 

“Wow,” Jared says, and then turns to him with a grin. “Jensen, this is just… And Chris told you about this place?”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen replies as he slips the truck into the small lane of space next to the house. “Now let’s get our shit put away so we can eat. Cause I’m starved man.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Jared says, already out of the truck and grabbing his suitcase and duffel and a few of the groceries they’d picked up on the way to the cabin. 

 

Jensen is shaking his head as Jared shifts from foot to foot at the door of the cabin, waiting on him because he has the keys, and hasn’t handed over the second set to Jared yet. Once inside Jared looks around the cabin in awe. They’re on the second floor, and there’s a stairway in front of them that leads down to the kitchen, the huge main room with the entertainment center, and there’s a couple of glass French doors that lead off to an enclosed porch with a hot tub on it. 

 

Jared heads to the right to investigate one of the two bedrooms and Jensen shakes his head with a grin and takes the room on the left. He’ll switch later if Jared wants too, but for now he’s going to put his shit down, bring in the rest of the groceries and start up dinner. 

 

It’s a couple more trips out to the truck they’ve rented for the next week before everything is put away and Jensen is downstairs in the kitchen chopping up vegetables to add to the stir fry he’s got planned. He looks up when Jared’s huge feet pound on the stairs and his head pops around the corner, a grin on his face. “This place is awesome. After dinner we’re totally setting up the Playstation! And DUDE! There’s a freakin’ hot tub! It’s so nice and away from everything too!”

 

“That was the plan, Jay. To just get away and relax. Couldn’t do that at my parents place, not with Josh and Missy and the new baby. My mom would have been asking when I planned on settling down and giving her a few more grandbabies. Not that I mind the baby. I love babies, and Gabby’s just… Well, you’ve seen the pictures.”

 

“Yeah man, I’ve seen your niece, but for the record, and since your momma’s not here, when are you planning on settling down?” Jared asks playfully as he steps fully into the kitchen and leans casually against the door frame, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he looks at Jensen waiting on an answer.

 

The knife in Jensen’s hand suddenly slips and instead of cutting the pepper, it slices neatly into his finger. 

 

He hisses out something that sounds an awful lot like, “shit!” Then Jared’s pushing himself away from the door. He’s at the counter in the middle of the kitchen in a couple of steps, and he’s cradling Jensen’s injured hand in his big hands. He bends down, sucking Jensen’s bleeding finger into his mouth, his tongue swiping over the little wound, and their eyes lock as Jared pulls back, and turns the on the sink that’s next to where Jensen is cutting and then pulls Jensen’s finger beneath the faucet to let the cool water run over it.

 

Jared comes around the counter and takes ups chopping the vegetables where Jensen’s left off, and Jensen moves back as Jared rinses off the sliced vegetables and then adds them to the pan, along with the small chunks of meat, melted butter and soy sauce. The spicy scent of the cooking food reaches Jensen’s nose and his mouth waters, but he still can’t shake the thought of what the hell that had been about from his mind. 

 

His finger had been in Jared’s mouth, and now he has the sudden need for a cold shower, and he wants to be annoyed with Jared, because Jared’s never shown an interest. Jensen hates games, and he’s suspicious that Jared may be playing with him. It’s entirely possible that Jared doesn’t even realize he’s doing it, but Jensen knows Jared, and Jared’s recently broken up with his girlfriend and they are out in Tennessee, alone together. Jensen will not be a rebound, not even for one Jared Padalecki.

 

\----------

 

It’s their second full day in Tennessee, and while yesterday was great hanging out, drinking beer, eating junk food, watching movies, and playing video games, Jensen is ready to go outside. The morning sun is slipping through the bright green leaves of the trees surrounding the cabin as Jensen pours himself a cup of coffee. 

 

He looks up with a smile at the sound of Jared shuffling down the stairs, obviously following the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Jared steps into the kitchen, and Jensen pours him a cup with a smirk on his face.

 

Jared’s long hair is sticking up at odd angles, and he’s rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and looking like he could happily sleep for a couple more hours. It’s a nice image, really. 

 

“Dude, it’s like the ass crack of dawn. Usually I’m the early riser and you’re the one bitching about not functioning without at least two cups of coffee in the morning,” Jared says, as his large hands curl around the small mug of coffee in his hands and he holds it like it’s the answer to a prayer.

 

Jensen looks down at his watch. “The ass crack of dawn passed a few hours ago sleepin’ beauty. Besides I was thinking about finding that lake and going fishin’.”

 

Jared shifts his gaze to the door and notices the fishing gear they’d bought. He gives a little nod, finishes off his coffee, and then says, “All right. I’ll be back in about five minutes. Then we can head out.”

 

Jensen nods and watches as Jared bounds out of the kitchen and takes the stairs two at a time like an ADHD puppy. Jensen leans back against the counter and let outs a small sigh as his mind recounts the day before. Sitting next to Jared watching television and playing video games. Something they do practically all of the time when they’re off and not headed out to a bar, but last night felt different. 

 

Jared’s a very tactile guy, bumping shoulders and patting Jensen’s back, that’s no big deal, but then Jared’s hand had landed on his thigh and given it a gentle squeeze, during their game. Later on, when they’d been watching that old version of the Longest Yard with Burt Reynolds, Jared had leaned against him, and ended up falling asleep. Of course once he was asleep he’d continued his descent until his legs were hanging off of the end of the couch and his head was in Jensen’s lap. 

 

Jensen had sat stiffly his fingers sifting through Jared’s hair until the movie ended and he’d woken Jared up.

 

Jensen looks up with a slight start from his now lukewarm coffee and Jared comes bounding back into the kitchen. He tosses the last of his coffee down the sink, and wonders what surprises today and Jared hold in store for him.

 

About ten minutes later they’ve found the lake that Chris told Jensen about. It’s a nice, large lake, the water rippling gently and just dark enough to hide the fish within. It isn’t long before they’re sitting down on the shore of the lake, the cooler between them filled with sandwiches and beer and ice, and their lines bobbing in the water, worms wiggling on the hooks waiting on the fish to bite. 

 

At the fifth sigh in the last two minutes Jensen is rolling his eyes. This trip is about relaxation, and just hanging out and not thinking about anything work related, Sandy related, home related, and Jared related, but alas with Jared along for the ride, Jared is all he can think about, like usual, and it’s driving him fucking crazy, and to top it off, Jared is bored. 

 

This is not a good thing because Jared never stays bored for long. He’s very good at coming up with ways to amuse himself, and now is no different than any other time, except…

 

Holy sweet mother of God, Jared is standing up and stripping down, his shirt tossed to the ground, and his hands at his fly. Jensen swallows thickly and then Jared’s denim cutoffs, and HOLY CHRIST his boxers too! All of it is dropped in a pile at Jared’s feet and he’s standing as naked as can be. He throws an impish grin down at Jensen before he runs off into the water, barely giving Jensen enough time to reel in his line. 

 

There goes any chance of catching fish, what with Jared bare ass in the lake. Holy hell the monster he’s carrying between his legs is enough to make the fish just float to the surface in a swoon, or at the very least a dead faint. Maybe Jensen should ready the net. They are talking dinner here, after all.

 

Jensen blinks and rubs at his eyes for a moment, still trying to wrap his brain around Jared’s clothes in a pile on the shore and Jared bare ass in the lake. Apparently the fish aren’t as phased by Jared as he is.

 

“Hey!” Jared calls from out in the middle of the lake as he surfaces with a big wave. “Come on in. Water’s great man!”

 

Jensen worries his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, and then he’s standing, stripping down to his boxers, and with a deep breath he slips out of his boxers and then races into the water before Jared can get a good look at him. 

 

He grits his teeth to keep them from chattering, because damn, he’s gonna kill Jared! The water’s fucking cold! 

 

He swims out to the deeper part of the lake and spins around, looking for Jared, who’s dived back under. He begins to worry as time starts to pass and he’s not sure when the last time he saw Jared break the surface. He spins in the water more frantically and suddenly something curls around his ankle and jerks him down and he’s reminding of filming the episode “Dead in the Water”. 

 

He struggles to get back to the surface when a small warmth in the massive cold of the water is pressed against his mouth and his eyes open in the brackish water and he realizes that Jared is kissing him and then they are breaking the surface together and Jensen jerks back, sucking in air. He stares at Jared, wondering what in the hell kind of game he’s playing, because Jensen knows what he feels, he’s accepted what he feels for Jared, but Jared’s never shown any signs of liking him beyond their friendship, and as far as he knows, Jared has no idea what he feels for him. 

 

Christ, Jensen’s an actor, there’s no way he’s that transparent, not even with Jared.

 

Jared allows him to pull back, and Jensen notices the look of disappointment on Jared’s face, and how Jared’s trying to hide it.

 

“What is this, Jay?” Jensen asks. “What the hell, man?”

 

Jared’s head jerks up. “I know you’re interested! Hell, I felt how hard you are! Shit. This isn’t coming out right.”

 

“I didn’t invite you along to fuck around,” Jensen snaps.

 

“Yeah?” Jared says, and his eyes spark with anger as he swims a little closer and growls, “Then why? Why did you ask me to come? The truth, none of that, because, ‘Jay, you just needed to get away from Sandy and your parents’ bullshit!”

 

“You first! How about you tell me the real deal with you and Sandy! And what the hell is this? Why’d you kiss me, man?”

 

Jared reaches for him, those long arms pulling him flush against Jared’s body, and he feels Jared’s erection bump against his own and he wants nothing more than to just grind down and create that perfect friction that would get him off in a no time, but first he wants answers. Needs answers. 

 

Jared’s anger breaks a little and he sucks in a little breath before he softly replies, “It’s you, Jensen. You’re the someone else, and I just can’t fight it anymore. I’m tired of it. I mean we hang out all the time, and all I can think about is touching you, having you under me, over me, in me, and then I have to get up, walk it off, or have another beer. Is it just me? Because sometimes I catch you just looking at me and there’s something on your face, this look. Tell me I’m wrong and I’ll head on to Texas, but if I’m right, just fucking tell me. No more games. No more shaking that tight ass in my face, Ackles, because I’m not strong. I can’t take it anymore.”

 

“Who says I was shaking my tight ass in your face?” Jensen asks playfully, and when Jared’s expression turns indignant he smirks, darts forward and then his mouth is against Jared’s, opening up, their tongues colliding, slip-sliding past each other, tasting deeply, their breaths mingling as their bodies press closer still, and Jensen arches up and breaks the kiss as Jared’s large hands squeeze at his ass.

 

“Wanted this too long, Jen,” Jared whispers on a strained breath as they draw apart, and Jensen’s eyes slide shut as Jared’s large hands grasp his hips, pulling him closer, their arousals colliding again in the cool water, heat against heat. 

 

They swim closer to the shore, where the water is shallower. Jensen is covering Jared, who’s back is pressed into the silty bottom of the lake, their waists barely covered by the gently lapping waves of the lake. Jensen trails his water wrinkled fingers down Jared’s slick, warm chest, the pads of his fingertips sticking and catching, dragging slick and rough along the fevered flesh creating just enough friction to heat up Jared’s skin a little more, even if the God damned lake is freezing cold.

 

Jensen’s lips trail Jared’s jaw line, down his neck, his collarbone. Jensen almost grimaces at the brackish taste of the water, but beneath that lake water taste is Jared, and it’s worth a little lake water to savor that salty sweet skin. 

 

He gasps when Jared’s hand closes around him, and he looks up, meeting Jared’s eyes and Jared takes in a stuttering breath before he lets it out slowly and says, “Want you in me, Jen. Make me yours.”

 

“You’re already mine,” Jensen replies, his breath hot against Jared’s ear as he begins to prepare Jared, the lake helping with the lack of lubricant. 

 

He starts with one finger, and groans as Jared clenches around him. He wiggles his finger a little and encourages Jared to relax, and then he continues. A second finger, and finally a third finger later and Jared is writhing beneath him with every brush against that bundle of nerves inside of him, and Jensen can’t think straight anymore with Jared writhing beneath him. 

 

He shifts, and then the blunt head of his cock is at Jared’s opening and he’s pushing his way inside. Jared tenses for a moment, and Jensen bends down, licks the shell of his ear then bites down on the base of Jared’s neck, and pushes in all the way until he’s balls deep. 

 

Jared begins to roll his hips, and a strange keening sound escapes him as Jensen’s hand closes around his erection and jerks him off in rhythm with Jensen’s thrusting. Jared’s back arches, his head thrown back, water lapping and splashing against his face with their combined movements, and Jensen has never seen anything so beautiful in his life. This memory will be the last thing he recalls on his death bed, he knows this as a fact as his thrusting grows more erratic and he’s coming hard, over and over, buried deep in Jared, and Jared comes shortly after, while Jensen is riding out the after shocks of his orgasm and slipping carefully out of him.

 

Jensen collapses on top of Jared, rising and falling with every breath Jared takes, and eventually their heartbeats began to slow down, and then Jared looks up at Jensen, this goofy smile on his face as his arms close tightly around Jensen, and he says, “Looks like I got the catch of the day, Ackles.”

 

Jensen just snorts, shakes his head, and then his lips are sliding against Jared’s and he thinks, “I think we both caught what we’ve been fishin’ for.”

 

\----------

 

Jensen settles back into the hot tub, the water streaming from the jets and hitting his back with an unrelenting pound that relaxes his muscles. Steam rises from the warm water, and his skin in flushed with the heat of the water, and he looks up with a lazy smile as a beer is put in his hand and the water rises a little as Jared joins him in the hot tub. 

 

“Damn, this feels so good. We should insist on one of these back at the set. Especially after those damn fight scenes,” Jared says. 

 

Jensen chuckles. “I hear ya. We’ll just have to wait to see if we get a third season, and then we’ll pitch the bitch fits. Or we could always get one at my place, or yours, whichever place we decide to…” Jensen trails off as he realizes what he was about to suggest.

 

“Dude, are you asking me to move in with you?” Jared says with snicker.

 

Jensen cracks his eyes open into a narrow glare, and seeing the goofy expression on Jared’s face he just can’t help the smile that crinkles the corner of his eyes. “I might be. I mean hell man, we pretty much spend every waking moment together anyway, and now with… Well, with everything, I don’t know. I mean it just makes sense. It would save money as far as rent, and your babies could finally use me as the pillow they’ve always wanted, because, dude, Harley smothers me every time we kick back to watch a game. I think you might have a gay dog, man.”

 

Jared bursts out laughing at that, and shakes his head at Jensen. Finally he manages, “A gay dog? What the hell, Jen?”

 

“He did hump my leg that one time,” Jensen points out.

 

“Yeah, and I’m gonna have to make sure he doesn’t do that again. The only one humping any part of you is gonna be me,” Jared says, and Jensen lifts a brow at this bare statement.

 

“Oh, really?” Jensen challenges.

 

“Yeah, because this isn’t casual. I don’t do casual. And we fit, Jensen, we just fit together, we like the same things, we are adult enough to compromise, we’re both laid back,” Jared says.

 

Jensen grins. “Yeah, laid back until you eat your weight in candy.”

 

“Hey, that just adds to the stamina,” Jared replies in his defense.

 

“Okay, so we’re going to do this. I think we should probably tell Kripke, that way he can decide if going public will do the show in. I’m not saying I’m ashamed of this, hell I’ve known which way I swing for awhile, but we’ve both worked our asses off for this show,” Jensen says.

 

Jared nods. “Yeah, I think you’re right, but there are some people I want to tell before we come out to Kripke.”

 

Jensen’s eyes widen and he hopes that Jared doesn’t mean what he thinks he does, and then Jared drops the bomb. 

 

“I was thinking maybe after Friday we could go to San Antonio to visit with my family for the rest of the hiatus. I can understand if you don’t want to, but I want to at least tell my momma and the rest of my family about us, and it’d be awesome to see the look on Megan’s face, because she’s had a crush on you since forever.”

 

“You’re ruthless, you know that?” Jensen replies.

 

Jared nods, and then on a serious note asks, “So you’ll come home with me?”

 

“Yeah, if it means that much to you. Your dad isn’t gonna kick my ass or anything?”

 

“He might give you the talk, but that’s about it.”

 

Jensen takes in a deep breath, and then he’s reassured by the warm lips pressed against his, the smell of Jared all around him, and the warmth of the water lapping higher on his chest.

 

\----------

 

Jensen’s hands are splayed on the white tile of the shower. He lets out a relieved sigh at being in a hotel room, because he knows Jared almost took up his parents offer to stay with them. That would have been too awkward, at least in Jensen’s mind. It’s one thing to learn that your son is gay, but to invite him and his lover to stay in your house nearly an hour after this discovery, well that is an entirely different thing.

 

Jensen is surprised at how well Jared’s parents had taken the news. There had been quite a few questions, how long it had been going on, when had Jared and Sandy broken up. They asked if Jared was happy, and then Jared’s dad had cornered Jensen outside while he’d been getting some air, and they’d had the talk.

 

Something along the lines of as long is Jared is happy then “I’m happy for him, but you hurt him, Ackles, and that’s your ass.”

 

All in all it wasn’t a bad evening. Jensen is still trying to regain the hearing in his left ear after getting caught kissing Jared in Jared’s old bedroom when Megan opened the door to see Jared and then started shrieking. Mrs. Padalecki’s chicken, potatoes, greens and corn were amazing, and Jensen’s pretty much a part of the family now; at least that was Sharon Padalecki’s dinnertime announcement. He likes the Padalecki’s. Jared comes from a good family.

 

He hopes that when he introduces Jared to his own family that Jared is received so well, but that can wait for now.

 

He lets his head fall back into the warm spray of the shower, and then he stiffens as a cool rush of air slips through the shower curtain and then a large hand is taking the soap from him, and lips are pressed against his wet shoulder, and there’s that wonderful smell of Jared surrounding him again.

 

“I think my family really likes you, and I’m sure Megan will get over her little crush on you eventually, because you are mine, and I’ll get caught making out with you for however long it takes for her to get that,” Jared says, his breath warm against Jensen’s ear and sending a shiver up Jensen’s spine. 

 

“Dude, you’re gonna scar her for life,” Jensen replies with a chuckle.

 

Jared shrugs. “S’okay, I can always bring Mike around, see if that perks her up a little, or she liked that crazy kid that blew up the bus on Veronica Mars.”

 

“She likes Mike, as in Rosenbaum? Who the hell likes Mike?” Jensen replies and turns around to face Jared, who’s doing a good job of blocking the spray with his ginormous body.

 

Jared shrugs. “That’s Megan for you. She’s liked Mike ever since she saw him in that dress in that movie with Keanu Reeves and that hot blonde chick. You know that November movie or whatever it’s called.”

 

“Okay, that’s just weird,” Jensen replies and then his eyes are following the trail of Jared’s tongue across Jared’s mouth, and he’s suddenly lost all train of thought as he tilts up and kisses that tempting mouth. 

 

Jared pulls back with a laugh, and takes in a deep breath, and Jensen wonders what’s going on in that brain of his. 

 

“This is just… I don’t know. It feels right. My family likes you, and this feels like a fresh start, like all that tension from before has been washed away. I think that cabin was the best thing for the both of us. We’ll have to go back again when we get some time off in the summer. Whatcha think?”

 

“I think the hot water’s running out,” Jensen says, and helps Jared soap up and rinse off and wash that hair of his. 

 

A few minutes later they are drying each other off and Jared snaps Jensen’s ass with a rolled up towel and then he runs out of the bathroom and falls down on the bed, looking up through his hair as Jensen comes charging after him. Jensen pounces on him, and they wrestle for a bit, and then slow lazy kisses follow, and languid touches as they map out each other’s bodies. 

 

There is nothing frantic about this, just a sweet lazy pace, until they are both achingly hard, and then the pace speeds up, their hands on each other, mouths locked together until they come, and then they lie back in the bed, Jensen pulling the sheets around them and in a voice drifting off toward sleep he says, “Love you, Jay. Have for a while now.”

 

And Jared replies, “I know. Me too, man. Long time now.” 

 

There is a smile on Jensen’s face at the feel of Jared’s lips against his forehead and then Jared burrows his nose against his neck, his breath stirring the short hairs on the back of his neck, and Jensen sighs as he lets himself drift off, all the past is gone. He’s washed it all away in a lake in Tennessee, and now all he sees ahead of him is a future with two overgrown puppies and an amazing man. 

 

When the sparkle of Hollywood had faded for him he’d never expected anything like this, and then he met Jared, a fresh breeze in a downtrodden world of disillusionment. Sometimes it’s good to see beneath the mask, sometimes it’s good to trust, and sometimes it’s good to run away with your best friend, even if only for a week. He’ll thank Chris and Steve for telling him about that cabin and that lake in Tennessee tomorrow, for now he’ll drift off to sleep with Jared Padalecki drooling on his shoulder.

 

End.


End file.
